


Peppermint Kisses

by Kephra



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Asato, Christmas Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Canon, Top Konoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5526131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kephra/pseuds/Kephra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Konoe and Asato visit Ransen for the Winter Lights Festival, a possessive Konoe turns the tables.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a gift for still-waiting-for-godot@tumblr who had a special request for Konoe topping Asato in the Lamento Secret Santa exchange. Hope you like it! It ended up being way longer than I planned.

Konoe exhaled warm air into his hand, as the white fog of his breath dissipated into the wind. The Moon of Light filtered weakly though the overcast clouds and forest canopy robbing the afternoon of its heat. He moved to put his hand back in his cloak, but Asato had stopped next to him.

"Ah. Are you cold, Konoe?" Asato asked, a look of worry crossed his features.

The smaller cat shook his head; it wasn't this cold when they left Kira, "I should have dressed warmer. It’s my own fault. Don't worry about it."

"You're shivering," he paused, "Here."

Before Konoe could protest, Asato unwound the scarf from his neck and began wrapping it around his partner. His brow furrowed momentarily, but Konoe soon relaxed as the warmth and scent of his lover surrounded him. Bright fangs peeked out of Asato's smiling lips as he offered his hand to the other.

Konoe sighed unable to deny him and took Asato's hand, the heat of his skin thawing the slight numbness from his fingertips. His tail swished broadly, briefly making contact with the sleek black tail beside him. The grip on Konoe's hand tightened for a moment in response as they resumed walking.

It had been a while since they'd been to the city. Tokino had mentioned the Winter Light Festival last time he'd traveled to Kira for trade and insisted they visit. When Asato showed immediate hesitation, the red cat assured him it was a lot more subdued than Antou. Konoe had to admit he was a bit curious and, when he expressed interest, Asato took very little convincing beyond that. Though crowded places were not his favorite, the Kiran had grown since they got together, and was no longer so easily overwhelmed.

 

  
The forest began to thin as Ransen came into view; the dirt path gave way to paving stones as they neared the gates. Knowing by heart their destination, Konoe navigated them through the streets. Tokino had been right, where Antou had been a borderline rowdy celebration, the cats mulling about the street were fewer in number and much calmer; bustling along with packages and warm smiles.

A chime heralded the pair's arrival at the shop and a familiar voice greeted them, "Welcome!"

A pair of red ears were the first thing they spotted rounding the shelf which was quickly followed by the rest of the merchant's head, though he seemed much further from the ground than his small frame should have allowed. His eyes lit up and a large grin spread across his face. "Konoe! Asato! You came!" He disappeared back around the corner for just a moment as they heard the wooden thumps of Tokino descending an unseen step ladder. The only other customer in the small shop turned at the bit of commotion but quickly resumed browsing.

Still beaming, Tokino approached the pair. He and Konoe exchanged nuzzles in greeting and he lightly headbutted his taller companion. The black cat had always shied away from physical contact with other cats, Tokino was one of the few whom Asato had grown to trust. Even still, he returned the gesture with slight trepidation. The young cat gestured for the two to follow him into the living area of the shop, letting his father know he was taking a break to entertain guests.

"Make yourselves comfortable, please!" the red tailed cat insisted as he hurried to heat water for tea. Without hesitating, Asato took the seat nearer the wood burning stove, placing himself between Konoe and the contained fire.

Placing the kettle on the stove top, Tokino turned to his friends,"How was the trip?"

"Pretty uneventful," Konoe answered, "Though the temperature ended up a bit colder than I'd have liked."

Tokino nodded, "Yeah, the wind started coming in from the north this morning. We had to bring the outside displays in. People aren't too keen on browsing when they can't feel their noses," Konoe chuckled as the merchant continued, "That's why the window displays are so intricate. Seems like every year they get more complex..."

"We came straight here once we got into town, so we haven't really had a chance to look around," Konoe replied as he watched Tokino add a few things to the kettle, the heat causing scents of citrus and cinnamon to immediately start filling the air.

"Ah! Then I won't keep you too long. I think the lights are best right around sunset," He pulled three cups from a shelf. "How are things in Kira since my last visit?" the young cat turned to Asato, hoping to include the more stoic of the two in the conversation.

"Good," He paused, "Change is slow, but even older cats in the village have use for visitors."

"I heard they're working on a real road to make traveling easier." Their host prompted as he poured the tea.

"They debated that one for a long time," Konoe spoke up.

"For the first time, they let all of Kira help decide. Since it affected everyone." Asato added, taking the offered cup from Tokino.

"Good. I'll have more of an excuse to visit." The merchant grinned. They continued their small talk over tea until the sky began to shift to a palette of oranges. The pair departed the shop thanking Tokino for the hospitality, and letting the merchant return to his work.

Though the temperature continued to decline, the faces of the people who passed by all seemed to be smiling. As the shops all lit their lamps, the streets themselves seemed to glow. As they turned onto one of the main streets, a courtyard came into view. The dazzling display caused the Kiran cat to stop in his tracks. "...Amazing," the word seemed to unconsciously escape his mouth. 

"Yeah," Konoe agreed appreciating the beauty, if from this comfortable distance. He turned to Asato and found himself unable to look away. The expression on the other cat's face alone was worth the trip, the lights reflected in his midnight eyes.  The smaller cat felt his cheeks growing warmer, unable to stop himself from grinning. Someone brushed along behind him and the blond realized they were just standing there in the middle of a fairly busy street. Composing himself, Konoe slid in close to his partner and took his hand.

"Let’s check out some of the shops," Konoe suggested, his face somewhat buried in the scarf around his neck. He was answered with a nod and a squeeze of the hand as they resumed their leisurely pace.

All the stores seemed to beckon them with warmth, light, and brilliant colors. They couldn't help but enter a pastry shop whose scents of nutmeg and fruits reminded them they hadn't really eaten yet. With a bit of food in their stomachs and some in their packs for later, they continued on. In another shop, they found dyed guiding leaves. When placed in water, instead of their usual green hue, they gave off red, blue, orange or white light. Asato had insisted they buy some since he and Konoe used them so often. As their feet carried them forward an aching pain in Konoe’s arm began to bother him. Not the emotional or psychological pain which sometimes haunted him, but a physical ache, pain from a limb no longer there, which seemed to get worse with strong shifts in the weather. Not entirely unlike the older cats back in Karou who would say a storm was coming because they could feel it in their bones. He didn't think much of it at the time but now he supposed he should have given them a bit more credit. He gripped his right forearm, adjusting the prosthetic piece on his arm.  
"Konoe?" Asato had noticed the look of discomfort on his face and was concerned for his well-being.

The former Karou cat shook his head to reassure him. "I'm ok, it’s just a little sore." He tugged on the strap at his shoulder, moving it slightly. When he looked up, deep blue eyes searched his own for the truth in his words. Finding no signs of further distress, Asato seemed convinced and affectionately nudged Konoe's temple with his nose. Konoe leaned into the touch, returning it with a nuzzle to the taller cat's shoulder.

"You want to get something for it?" Asato suggested, as he looked down the street as if searching, or smelling, rather, "There's an herb shop near here."

Konoe considered it for a moment before nodding, "It couldn't hurt." Continuing on, it didn't take them long to locate a store with a pestle and mortar on the sign.

As they entered, a small bell chimed their arrival. The telltale dried herbs, bottles and tins lined the shelves. No one else seemed to be in the shop at the moment so when they entered the old cat behind the counter looked up from what looked to be a recipe book.

"Ah! Welcome, welcome. Have a look around, or I can help if you're looking for something specific?" came the voice from the shop-keep as Konoe approached counter, noting the open jars sprawled out on the counter next to the merchant, "What can I do for you today?"

"Do you have anything for sore muscles...or just, general aches I guess..," Konoe spoke up.

Nodding, the cat behind the counter stood up, "I've got a mint salve that should help you out," hobbling over to a shelf he took a small tin. Seeing the hesitant look on Konoe's face, the old man continued to speak, "Ah, worry not young man, you'll find no catmint in this shop. It’s a diluted peppermint; it adds a cooling sensation to the skin, and a light fragrance. Perfectly safe, I assure you." Konoe took the offered tin, bringing it to his nose. The old cat wasn't wrong; it was a pleasant, soothing scent. The man seemed to be talking to himself, "…edible I suppose, though I don't know why you would."

After momentarily assessing the cream, Konoe turned to his companion, "Was there anything you needed?" Seeing Asato shake his head, he turned back to the shop-keep. "Just this then." A few coins exchanged hands and he slipped the salve into his bag for later.  As they departed the shop, Konoe saw they were nearly at the end of this street. Though the darkened sky reminded him they'd been traveling most of the day, he decided one or two more shops couldn't hurt.

They entered a small clothing shop which seemed to be busier than a lot of the other shops they'd visited today with cats meandering up nearly every aisle. The cloaks along the wall caught Konoe's attention; a warmer one may not be a bad idea as his current one was getting a bit old.

Konoe didn’t notice that Asato hadn't followed him, instead stopping at the end of the aisle to browse. The dark cat looked over a display of scarves, pulling one from the shelves. A cat approached Asato in a friendly manner.

"Anything I can help you fin- …oh!" He sounded a bit surprised as he looked over Asato, admiring the jet black ears and the small bit of his tail that was peeking out from his cloak, "Are you Kiran? We don't see many around here."

Asato seemed to be almost stunned to silence though he determined the cat’s actions were not hostile. Not really knowing how to react to the lively clerk, he responded with a quick affirmative.

"Here," The clerk continued, he seemed to sense a bit of Asato's hesitation, and smiled warmly to reassure him, "This one brings out your eyes."

Half hearing what was happening, Konoe turned to see a shop attendant wrapping a scarf around his Asato. The cat looked to be about their age, probably closer to Asato's, with a brazen smile. Brown tipped ears and tail twitched in agitation. An ugly feeling bubbled in his stomach.

"It’s made from the finest wool in..." His voice trailed off as Konoe approached them, "Ah. Did you need some assistance?" Piercing orange eyes met the clerks for the briefest of moments as he turned to grab Asato by the hand. The cat looked a bit caught off guard, moving to take a small step back.

"Let's go, Asato."

Asato nodded, moving to unwrap the scarf from his neck. He handed it to the clerk with a light bow of his head. The cat watched the pair leave, still a bit bewildered.

Konoe decided he'd definitely had enough of shopping for the day and headed for their lodgings with Asato in tow, ears slicked back in irritation, prepared to stare down anyone who so much as looked at Asato funny.

"Did you not want to go in that last shop?" Asato asked.

"It’s fine. Let's just go to the inn," the smaller cat answered a bit shortly, not making eye contact. His partner scowled in return, sensing something was off. He placed a hand on Konoe's cheek, causing the other to give his full attention.

"What is it, Konoe?"

Pushing down his irritation, though not entirely willing to admit the situation, he shook his head dismissively, "I think I'm just tired, we've been traveling most of the day." It wasn't entirely true, it seemed like that little encounter had set his nerves on edge.

 

 

They reached the familiar inn thankful of the warmth as they crossed the threshold. A calico cat was standing at the counter speaking with the inn owner, so they slid over to the side and waited for him to conclude his business with Bardo.

"Enjoy your stay!" the innkeep said with a grin, handing the cat a key and marking something in his logbook, "Sorry for the wait. Oh!" He looked at the pair standing off to the side. "If it isn't Konoe and his friend...mmm," he scratched the scruff on his chin, "Asano, was it?"

"Asato," the black cat spoke up.

"That's it!" Bardo nodded. "Ah." He looked up above the couple, at something hanging down from the archway, "Maybe I should have put the mistletoe more out of the way."

"Mistletoe?" Konoe cocked his head slightly, looking up at what looked to be a small bundle of green leaves and white berries.

The innkeep chuckled momentarily, "It’s a Ransen winter tradition. If two people are caught under the mistletoe together, they're supposed to kiss." He shook his head continuing, "Don't worry about it. It’s a silly thing...maybe I should have hung it over the counter." Bardo mused, thinking himself clever, but was surprised when Asato turned to his companion, engaging him in a more than a little friendly kiss.

The Kiran certainly wasn't making this easy on him. The feeling from earlier flaring up in him, the blond dug his claws lightly into Asato's forearm as he disentangled from his lover. "Asato!" Bardo's expression turned smug as if he'd just caught a canary, while Asato showed a mix of confusion and apology, lowering his ears as Konoe approached the counter.

"I take it you need a room for the evening, and you aren't just here to visit an old man," His stripped tail swished behind him, as if he was up to something.

"We were hoping to stay for a few days," Konoe spoke up.

The older cat nodded, "I've still got some rooms available. Just the two of you this time?"

"Yeah." The blond responded as the innkeep jotted in his ledger.

"Sign here," Bardo said, spinning the book around, and offering the quill. As Konoe penned his signature, keys were laid on the counter next to the logbook.

"Sorry, dinner's already been served, but you can look forward to breakfast," the tiger grinned, knowing how much they approved of his culinary skills. "But if you do need something let me know." He turned away as they started up the stairs. "Good night~"

Konoe decided that Bardo was definitely still a weird cat.

 

  
Asato followed quietly behind his smaller companion, an anxious feeling plaguing him as the other said nothing more as they approached the door to their room. Using the key, the door swung open and the hall light dimly illuminated the single large bed. Before him, Konoe's outline stiffened. He wasn't sure what the problem was. He and Konoe slept in the same bed in Kira.

Konoe dropped his bag on the bed, and removed his cloak and boots as Asato lit one of the guiding leaves, bathing the room in a warm orange glow. The smaller cat moved to undo the buckle on his prosthetic's strap, struggling with it slightly with agitated fingers. His tail brushed up against something as the black cat came to stand behind him, gentle hands removing the harness. The blond’s eyes fluttered closed as he rolled his shoulder at the light contact.

"Konoe...are you angry with me?" Asato's quiet voice made his ear twitch.

"No that's...that's not it." With an amused scoff, he gingerly rubbed at the scar of his arm. Asato placed the trappings on the nearby table, he turned back to find Konoe facing him. The orange hue of the room only intensified the sharp stare of his partner, not entirely unlike the flames he so disliked. The Kiran was immediately reminded of when they'd met. Those beautiful, powerful eyes were the reason he gave pause to his actions; the reason he defied an absolute order from the elder.

"Kono.."

In two strides the smaller cat had closed the gap between them, stealing the last syllable from his lips. Asato was caught a bit off guard by his fervor, but wrapped his arms around his partner as Konoe snaked his arm around the back of his neck, pulling him in. Konoe moved to deepen the kiss, his tongue seeking out the other's. He bit at Asato's lower lip when he didn't respond quickly enough. Asato's ears twitched in response, he was taken aback at first, surprised by the sudden attention, but he quickly matched Konoe's frantic pace; their tongues tangling together, fangs clicking, as his pulse quickened. The smaller hand which had entangled itself in his hair moved instead to his chest, undoing the clasp on his cloak, the stiff material falling to the floor.

Asato decided he was definitely okay with this development, and concluded a change of venue was in order. He bent down, hoisting the smaller cat up by the thighs and taking a few steps toward the bed. Konoe hugged his arms around his neck for support as he was uprooted, barely pausing in his affections.

The black cat deposited his lover on the bedding, quickly throwing off his boots as Konoe shoved the bag over the side. Their lips crashed back together, fangs lightly clacking in the impact, as they came to kneel in the center of the bed. Their tails curled around one another, light tangling with dark. Konoe, being shorter, easily nuzzled in the crook of his lover's neck kissing it as he toyed with the hem of his shirt, pulling it up to touch the skin beneath.

Asato, clearly receiving the message, removed his shirt as Konoe moved in closer and kissed the newly exposed flesh of his collarbone. The larger cat purred and, reaching out to his partner, slipped a hand up Konoe's shirt. A pale hand covered his own, entwining their fingers, but also halting his advance. Before he could express his confusion, a breathy voice tickled across his dark skin, his ears swiveling to the quiet words.  
"Asato…" the blond shifted, pulling away slightly. “Today…" he continued, "Today, I want to feel Asato." His determined stare met the other's deep blue. "Is that ok?"

The Kiran brought their entangled hands up to his lips, pressing them to the back of his lover's hand. With a smile, he nodded, "I shouldn't ask you to do anything I wouldn't do for you. It's fine." He leaned in, kissing the smaller cat, his voice a husky whisper, "I am Konoe's."

A much deeper kiss followed, less frantic than before but no less passionate, perhaps even more so. Konoe straddled one of Asato's knees. With his intentions known he conceded his shirt, grabbing it between his shoulder blades and pulling it off one-handed with a practiced motion. The darker cat ran his hands down Konoe's sides, lightly exploring his partner's skin.

He nudged Asato in the chest and the black cat laid back on the pillows. He leaned in to follow, but his hand hit something cold and metallic. He looked down to see the tin of mint salve on the blanket. It must have fallen out of his bag when he pushed it off the bed. He was about to put it on the bedside table... He sat back again, brought it to his mouth, and opened it with his teeth.

"Konoe?" Asato's questioning tone was answered with a mischievous grin from his partner as he smeared the balm on his lips. He tilted his head slightly in confusion as Konoe leaned into him. The larger cat gasped as coolness of the mint teased his skin while his lover nibbled and kissed his way to his collarbone, leaving a tingling sensation in his wake; every exhalation amplified by the balm.

Unwilling to remain passive, Asato seized Konoe's hips, grinding their clothed heat together, causing them to moan in unison. They reveled in the friction, having completely forgotten the chill of the outdoors as their bodies radiated with warmth.

The scent and taste of peppermint reached Asato as they indulged in each other’s mouths once more, as they pursued one another's touch with roaving hands. As their lips separated to pull much needed oxygen into their lungs, their eyes met. Konoe's gaze flicked downward momentarily, telegraphing his intentions.

Sliding lower, he propped himself with his right arm, as his left hand explored Asato's chest. Running his fingertips over the hardening nub of his nipple, Konoe took the other into his mouth, playfully biting at the delicate flesh.  His partner's breath hitched, his body arching closer to the stimulation as it begged for more attention. Konoe's tongue was more than happy to oblige, licking at the spots that had met with his fangs.

Konoe's hand had ventured lower, searching out the outline of Asato's arousal through his pants. A low rumbling purr arose from Asato's throat as his claws dug into the sheet beneath him. He had agreed to let Konoe be in control today, but if he didn't quit teasing him he wasn't sure he was going to be able to keep to his word. Perhaps sensing his restlessness, Konoe's hand slid past the waistline of Asato's pants, gripping his stiffening cock. He gave it a few pumps, feeling the searing heat in his palm as he released the nipple from his mouth. Kissing his way down the canvas of brown skin, he felt the muscles rippling under his touch.

Konoe grasped Asato's standing cock, licking lightly at the tip. He was rewarded with a bead of precum and a sigh from his lover's lips. "Konoe..." Encircling the head with his lips, he sucked lightly at the sensitive head. His ears swiveled, drinking in the sound of Asato's raspy breaths.

He took Asato's length into his mouth, the barest hint of peppermint still lingering on his lips, and the black cat moaned in response, entangling a hand into his blond locks. Asato's leg shifted beneath him, pressing against Konoe's neglected erection. A choked moan arose in his throat, and he felt the hand grip his hair in response as he began moving his head.

Asato's other knee came up beside his head, and Konoe was able to shift his weight a little, using it as support as he continued to pleasure his partner's shaft. He licked his way up the underside, teasing the slit with his tongue when he reached the head.

Grunting slightly, Asato tapped the smaller cat, "Konoe."

Receiving the message, Konoe pulled back, tugging at the pants that were impeding his progress. Asato complied, stripping off the last of his clothes, as Konoe did the same. This time he positioned himself between the larger cat's legs.

Seeking out the tin once more, he scooped out some of the salve. Hazy blue eyes watched him with a streak of concern, though he gave Konoe no signal to stop, and the hand slid beneath him.

"Ah!" Asato gasped as the tingling balm made contact with his tight entrance, his sleek black tail shivering at the touch.  Rubbing at it lightly, Konoe smeared it with the salve for a few moments before he pressing a slicked finger into the heat.

Feeling his body tense, the smaller cat didn't move, giving his partner a moment to adjust to the new sensation.  "Asato," Konoe kissed his inner thigh. "Relax. It's just me." He looked up to see his lover's black ears were slicked back and his eyes closed trying to process the foreign feeling. When the tension on his face relaxed a bit, Konoe began to probe with his finger. As much as he wanted to feel Asato, he remembered their first time together, and knew all too well that it was better to take his time. He slowly added a second finger, but Asato still seemed pretty tense, and his erection had begun to falter.

"Asato," he murmured, removing his fingers. The other cat opened his eyes. "Your hand," he stated, gesturing, holding out his own. Asato complied, and Konoe kissed it before the hand was guided to his wavering member. "It'll help." As Asato began stroking himself, Konoe reinserted his fingers, one then the other, moving them around, twisting, stretching out the resisting ring of muscle.  When he was satisfied, he removed his fingers once more.

Taking a bit more of the salve, a shiver ran down his spine as he coated his own aching shaft with the slippery substance, the slight frosty sensation adding to his excitement.

Leaning forward, he nuzzled Asato's cheek with the tip of his nose, then kissed him. "Ready?"

The black cat nodded, taking a breath to relax.

Konoe used Asato's knee as support as he lined himself up with his entrance. He held his breath as he slowly pressed in, the heat of his partner mixed with the sensation of the mint was overwhelming. He sank his fangs into his lip to keep himself from pressing too quickly into the welcoming warmth. He felt the rumble of the moan elicited from Asato's lips, inhaling a shaky breath to maintain control.

"Are you ok?" he breathed, worried for his partner’s first time doing this. His crooked tail brushed down the length of Asato's to comfort him.

"Yeah," the other exhaled, “It’s a weird feeling." Usually Konoe was embarrassed by the fact that Asato could speak his mind so freely and honestly in these situations, but right now he was thankful for it.

"Does it hurt?"

He shook his head. “Just a little," he paused, "You can keep going."

He nodded, leaning in, Konoe nuzzled and kissed his sharp jaw line as he slowly pushed in until he was fully seated in his partner. Looking up, he gave him a reassuring smile. Asato leaned forward, draping an arm over Konoe's shoulder as he engaged his lover in a passionate kiss.  Taking that as a signal, the smaller cat drew back, and moved his hips in a slow experimental thrust.

A surprised moan echoed in their connected mouths, and their lips parted as he began a controlled but steady pace, moving against his partner. He sucked at Asato's lower lip, nibbling at it as he thrust into him, giving his lover a taste of how he felt when they made love. If the slick trail that Asato's dick was smearing against his stomach was any indicator, he was enjoying the experience.

He'd held on for as long as he could but the heat of Asato's body was driving him crazy. Lifting Asato's knee, he guided the leg around his back, changing the angle of his hips. Asato's breath hitched, returning to him in gasps. Penetrating from a slightly different angle, the cat beneath him shuddered, his other leg folding in behind Konoe to pull him closer as his head rolled back exposing his throat with a low moan. Without hesitating, the smaller cat licked up the enticing skin. Though he tasted traces of peppermint, he bitterly recalled the black markings that had once stained it and Konoe sank his fangs into the reverberating flesh.

"Ah!" Asato yelped in surprise, though he did not bite hard enough to break the skin, he sucked at it until reds and purples began to appear through the brown, leaving a mark of his own.

"K-Konoe," he panted, sweat beading on his brown skin. An arm reached out to him, pulling the smaller cat's face to his as he leaned in, their lips meeting once more. As the pace quickened, it became harder for their lips to connect, instead their sweat-slicked foreheads pressed together as they exchanged heated breaths in their close proximity.

"Ah!" he moaned in response "Konoe I..."

The smaller cat pushed forward as their movements became more desperate, seeking release. Their panting became frantic, and Konoe could hear nothing but their disjointed moans and the pulse pounding in his ears.

Konoe thrust decisively, and the cat beneath him trembled in that moment, a growl turned moan tearing from his marked throat.  The white heat of his orgasm splattered across brown skin, painting it with his own lust. His insides tensed from the exersion, sending Konoe toppling over the edge as well. The staggering sensation of release overwhelmed his senses as he thrust a few more times, riding out the waves of pleasure.

Spent, Konoe let his forehead rest on Asato's chest, closing his eyes as their panting breaths slowly evened out. After a few moments, he kissed the black haired cat as he pulled out; sighs escaping both of their lips.

Using a piece of discarded clothing, Asato wiped the mess from his stomach while a thoroughly exhausted Konoe moved to snuggle up to his lover's side, frowning as something hard jabbed at his ribs. Reaching beneath him, he pulled the peppermint tin from his side and placed it on the table before laying back down, draping his arm across his partner's chest.

Asato's hand lightly traced the scar tissue of his arm as the other cradled his head to his chest. He lovingly licked the brown tipped ear. "Now, I truly am Konoe's." A tired voice reverberated in his throat, turning into a satisfied purr. An echoed purr started in Konoe's throat as he leaned into Asato's touch.

"And is it ok for me to be Asato's, too?" Not getting an immediate reaction, he propped himself up to see the unbridled joy in Asato's eyes, and the familiar pure smile.

"Konoe!" their lips met in a kiss which was much more fervent from Asato than he thought possible at the moment, but it dissolved as the blond chuckled at Asato's response.

"I'll take that as a yes." The smaller cat snuggled into the crook of Asato's neck with a smile still on his face. Strong arms hugged him tightly as he felt a kiss pressed to his hair, the warmth of his breath bristling the sensitive fur of his ears, they twitched slightly in response.

Their energy utterly spent, he nudged Asato sleepily with his nose, and the embrace relaxed, the larger cat having understood his message. Yawning, he lazily draped his tail over Asato's thigh, his breathing becoming steadily quieter as he drifted off.

"My Konoe..."

 

 

"Good morning!" Bardo called from the bottom of the stairs, seeing the two at the top. "Having breakfast?"

"Please," Konoe responded.

"Understood," with a nod, the tiger disappeared into the kitchen, as the pair descended the stairs, and found a spot on a bench together. 

A moment or two later, the innkeep reappeared and placed the plates on the table with his usual smile, "Enjoy." As he turned to leave, Bardo paused, seeming to mutter to himself. "Peppermint?" He looked around a moment and, unable to locate the source, headed for the kitchen. The pair exchanged knowing glances as their tails entwined behind them.


End file.
